yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 034
VS する | romaji = Ketsugō Majū VS Shinka-suru Hayabusa | japanese translated = The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon | episode number = 34 | japanese air date = November 30, 2014 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Hidekazu Ebina }} "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon"" is the thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 30, 2014. Featured Duel: Sora Shiun'in vs. Shun Kurosaki Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Saw" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which allows him to send 1 "Fluffal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard and then draw 2 cards. Sora sends "Fluffal Sheep" and draws "Edge Imp Chain" and "Fusion Conscription". He then activates "Fusion Conscription", which allows him to reveal a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck and add 1 of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from his Deck or Graveyard to his hand, but that monster cannot be Normal or Special Summoned. He adds "Fluffal Leo" via this effect. Sora activates "Frightfur Factory", which allows him to banish a "Polymerization" card from his Graveyard and then Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials. He banishes "Polymerization", and then fuses "Edge Imp Saw" on his field and "Fluffal Leo" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Wheel Saw Leo" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Wheel Saw Leo", which lets him destroy an opponent's monster, and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Shun finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. "Wheel Saw Leo" attacks "Rise Falcon", but Shun activates his face-down "Adversity", as a monster he controls was targeted for an attack and it has less ATK than the attacking monster. That attacked monster cannot destroyed by that battle and Shun takes no battle damage from that battle, also the attacked monster gains 1000 ATK ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 1100). Turn 6: Shun Shun activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controls until the end of this turn ("Rise Falcon" 1100 → 3500). "Rise Falcon" attacks, but Sora finds and activates the Action Card, "Avoid", to negate the attack. Shun activates his face-down "Raptor's Storm", whose effect allows him to negate the activation of his opponent's Spell/Trap Card and then destroy it, while he controls a "Raid Raptors" monster. The continues and "Wheel Saw Leo" is destroyed (Sora 3400 → 2300). Shun Sets two cards. Turn 7: Sora Sora activates "Seam Reborn", which allows him to Special Summon a" Fluffal" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Fluffal Sheep" in Defense Position. He activates the effect of "Frightfur Factory", banishing "Fusion Conscription", and then fuses "Fluffal Sheep" on his field and "Edge Imp Chain" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Chain Sheep" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect negates the activation of his opponents Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase, when it declares an attack. "Chain Sheep" attacks and destroys "Rise Falcon" (Shun 3100 → 2200). Shun activates hs face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", which allows him to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle this turn from the Graveyard, then Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster he controls, by using it as the Xyz Material. "Rise Falcon" is Special Summoned and then Shun Ranks it Up to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" in Attack Position (1000/2000). Turn 8: Shun Shun activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy as many Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls as possible, and then inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect. Sora activates his face-down "Frightfur Backup", whose effect allows him to negate the destruction of a "Frightfur" monster he controls either by battle or card effect and have it 800 ATK ("Chain Sheep" 2000 → 2800). The other effect of "Blaze Falcon" lets it attack Sora directly (Sora 2300 → 1300). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage to his opponent, Shun can destroy a monster his opponent controls. Sora finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier" to prevent his monster's destruction, but Shun activates his face-down "Raptor's Gust", which allows him to negate the activation of his opponent's Spell Card and destroy it, while he controls a "Raid Raptors " monster. Thus "Mirror Barrier" is negated and destroyed, and the effect of "Blaze Falcon" destroys "Chain Sheep". Shun Sets a card. Turn 9: Sora Sora activates "Frightfur Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. He banishes "Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Wheel Saw Leo" and "Frightfur Chain Sheep" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summons "Frightfur Mad Chimaera" (2800/???) in Attack Position. "Mad Chimaera" attacks and destroys "Blaze Falcon" (Shun 2200 → 400). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Mad Chimaera" activates, which lets Sora Special Summon that destroyed "Blaze Falcon" to his side of the field. "Mad Chimaera" gains 300 ATK for each monster he controls that was Special Summoned by this effect. Shun activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", which allows him to gain control of an opponent's Xyz Monster, then Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster by using it as the Xyz Material. "Blaze Falcon" is returned to Shun's field and then he Ranks it Up to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" in Attack Position (2000/???). Since a "Raid Raptors" monster was used as an Overlay Unit for its Summon, its effect activates, which allows Shun to destroy a Special Summoned monster Sora controls, and then inflict damage to him equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. Sora attempts to activate an Action Card but a building falls on him before he is able to activate it, so, "Mad Chimaera" is destroyed and Sora receives damage equal to half of its ATK (Sora 1300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview